Predictable
by DramioneFangirlxx
Summary: I was excited for my 5th year, I mean what could go wrong? Nothing, except the fact that Harry and Ron abandoned me for the Slytherins. Who were "good" now that Harry killed Voldemort in the graveyard. I moved on. I was fine. Harry, Ron, and the Slytherins left me alone. Well until 7th year at least. Why did I even ever leave the safety of my bedroom? Warning: Dramione. Read Read
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I boarded the Hogwarts express with a sense of happiness only being near magic gave me. I was so excited for my 5th year. It had only been a year since Harry killed Voldemort but it felt like forever ago. The threat of Voldemort was no more. I bounded over to Harry, Ron, and my usual compartment and flung it open.. And my smile vanished. Harry and Ron weren't there. That was weird. They always traveled by magic with the Weasleys, so they always arrived before me. They must have been delayed or something. I was a little suspicious and made a mental note to ask them. I sat and waited for a few minutes before sighing and opening a book. Before I was completely absorbed in my book, though, I noticed a flash of platinum flash by the door. I quickly got up and looked outside but there was nothing there. At all. Usually there were students milling about before they were forced to sit when the train started. You weren't really supposed to be out when the train was moving...but the train wasn't moving. I looked out the window and was stunned to see the scenery blurring past. I must have been reading for longer than I thought. But where are Harry and Ron. "Probably off doing something fun without you" A small voice in my head hissed.

I flinched. That's not true. Just because I was a stickler for rules... I shook off that thought. It was weird. Harry and Ron and I always met in this compartment before doing anything. It was an unspoken rule between them all. I got up to go look for them. I looked through every compartment in the Gryffindor compartment to no avail. I was starting to get scared. Since the Harry had destroyed Voldemort there had been no prejudice against anything but I couldn't help thinking, what if something happened to them. In the last compartment I saw a flash a red hair and looked closer. Ginny! I threw the door open in a flash, making Gin jump.

"Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey, Ginny. Have you seen Harry or Ron at all. I haven't seen them all day and we always meet in my, well, our compartment and I haven't seen them all day. Oh, Gin, I'm really worried." I was on the verge of tears. Ginny looked at me with a look I couldn't interpret.

"Well...um...I have nooooo idea where they are. I mean it's not like they asked me to keep it a secret or anything. I mean no Mione, I have no idea what you're talking about. At all." Ginny was talking really fast and was that persperation on her forhead. I slapped my hand on my hip and gave her my best spill it glare. Ginny shrugged. "Okay Mione, What I'm about to say may or may not upset you. You have to promise to listen to me and not interrupt."

I nodded slowly, a little confused. "You know how Harry and Ron owled and told you that they both got girlfriends over the summer?"

I nodded not sure where this was going. Harry and Ron had told me that they had gotten two girlfriends and had met a lot of cool people through them. I hadn't thought anything of it.

"Well," Ginny continued. "Harry's girlfriend is Tracy Davis and Ron's is Pansy Parkinson." My head jerked up. Anger flared in my eyes. Ginny obviously saw it too. How could they betray me like that? The Slytherins were evil. Ginny started to say something but I was already walking away. I ran back to my compartment and slammed the door. I will not cry. I will not cry. I curled up and wallowed in self-pity until the train pulled in at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I skipped the opening Hogwarts feast and went straight to the library. I went right to the back and selected a book called Curses, Hexes, and Potions For the most successful revenge By Newt Scamander I opened it and began reading. I had only got about 300 pages into it before I was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little mudblood Granger. Why weren't you at dinner?" A voice came from above me. I screamed. I honestly couldn't control it. I was pretty scared. I looked up and into the face of..Draco Malfoy? I slammed my book closed and jerked up. I stepped away until my back hit the wall of the library. He smirked. He picked up my book and looked at the title.

"Curses, Hexes, and Potions for the most successful revenge. Who's on your hit list Grangie? It wouldn't be.. Harry or Ron, would it be? I mean they sat with me, Daph, Tracy, Blaise, Theo, Astoria, Pansy, and pretty much every Slytherin. Pansy and Weas- er Ron look simply fabulous together." He sneered at her.

I couldn't even reply. I was too shocked. Malfoy seemed to pick up on that because his grin widened. How could Harry and Ron leave me? Malfoy opened his mouth, presumably to taunt me, but was interrupted by two people running into the library.

"No running!" Madam Pince barked. As the runners came closer it was obvious that they were Harry and Ron.

"Mione!" Harry exclaimed. "Why weren't you at dinner? We didn't see you on the train. Why didn't you come into the Slytherin section?"

I was once again shocked. How dare he? Talking as though I was at fault for not coming to see them! My face darkened and Harry's and Ron's became confused.

"Why didn't I come to you? Why didn't I come to you?" My voice had risen to a shout. I didn't even care that Malfoy was there. "Maybe it was the fact that I had no idea where you were. Maybe it was the fact that I had no idea you were dating Slytherins. Maybe it was because I HATE Slytherins! What is wrong with you people! These are Slytherins, Harry, Ron! People who have lied to us, cheated us, called me the m-word, and supported Voldemort. What the heck Potter, Weasley. I thought we were friends!" I ran out of the room without looking back.

Draco's POV

I watched Granger run out of the library and tried to keep from laughing. I instead kept my face blank. Potter and Weasel looked stunned. Like they expected her to be all jolly and happy. Honestly, I knew Grangie better than they did. Much better.

"That was sudden." I drawled emotionlessly. The lie simply coming out. Potter and Weasley nodded.

"I know right. How could she betray us. What did we do wrong? All she's ever done is grouch and be horrible and bossy. We were the best friends ever." Weasley shook his head stupidly.

"I'll replace her, if you'd like?" I said, my voice barely higher than a whisper. They both froze. For a minute I almost thought they'd say no and my plan would be ruined but alas, the Pot and Weasel are nothing if not... predictable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years later**

 **Hermione's POV**

 **Seventh Year**

This was it. The big 7th year! I'm going back to Hogwarts! I've never been more excited in my life. Especially because I'm head girl. I'm already on my way to school on the Hogwarts Express. In the compartment with me is Astoria Greengrass. I know she's a Slytherin and I hate them all but Tori is different. We met after my fight with Harry and Ron two years ago. She was kind and helped me. I love her like a sister. "Hey, Mione.. We're about to have company." Astoria whispered to me. I straightened up just as the compartment door opened. In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy. He, as usual, was smirking. "Granger! Astoria! It truuuly is amaaazing to see you two." He said, drawing out the words so it was obvious that he was insincere. Behind him stood Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, Tori's sister. Both had matching sneers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed through my teeth.

He placed his hand over his heart, acting mock offended. "Why Granger, I simply want to tell my fellow Head student that there is a meeting for us with a teacher. Obviously that is you."

I was more than shocked. Who in their right minds would appoint Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. "You made Head Boy, Malfoy? That's ridiculous. You can barely tie your shoe let alone be someone in a position of any type of power." I said scathingly, giving him a look of pure hatred.

Faster than she thought was possible Malfoy grabbed her and threw her across the compartment. Rage was flashing in his eyes. "DRACO! Don't-" Daphne started to say but Malfoy whirled around and slapped her. He did it so fast that I barely caught it. He around as though he had just woken from a dream. "Come on Granger."He said picking me up and dragging me out of the compartment. Astoria rose to follow but Malfoy turned and jeered at her as if he was daring her to follow them.

 **Draco's POV**

I was furious. Not only at Daphne and Granger but at myself. How could I have slipped? How can one little girl make me feel so angry, so annoyed, so...alive? I could feel her in my hands as I dragged her along. A scream brought me out of my musings. "Malfoy, If you don't let go of me this second, I swear to Merlin.." She let the sentence hang. I nearly laughed. As if she could harm me.

"Well, Granger, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was a threat. You see, I don't like threats. Not unless I'm the one making them. So that is why, no, I will not be letting you go." I smirked. "Here we are." I had taken her to a door in the teacher/adult section of the train. I let go of her and opened the door. Inside was Professor Dumbledore himself. I saw Granger jump.

"Professor-" She started to say.

I cut her off "Look Dumbbell-er-Dumbledore say what you've gotta say and let's be done with this. I unlike you have endless things I could be doing with my time." I gave him my best "I'm so much better than you, you stupid piece of filth look" To my surprise he smiled.

"Sit down, both of you, we have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I'm only half listening as Dumbledore is telling Malfoy about our Head duties. I'm more concerned with the fact that Malfoy is head boy. Ever since Harry and Ron had replaced me with the Slytherins back in 5th year, they had been hanging out with Malfoy. It's like he's the replacement for me. That stings. If someone had told me back in 4th year that Harry and Ron would ditch me for Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed and admitted them to St. Mungo's. Suddenly, someone shoved me from the side.

"Granger," Malfoy hissed. I jerked my head up. Dumbledore was looking at me expectantly. He had obviously just said something to me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Errrr."

Malfoy smirked. I was ready to slap him, even though Dumbledore was right there and probably wouldn't be to happy.

Dumbledore smiled though and said. "I was simply telling you that you should probably get off the train, now that it's stopped." He smiled warmly.

I blushed, bright red. I hadn't heard a word Dumbledore had said and even hadn't felt the train stop. I quickly nodded and got up. I felt Malfoy follow and quickened my pace. He kept up though and smiled evilly.

"So, Granger, what were you so engrossed in thinking about. It must have been important. You weren't even listening to Dumbledore. That's gotta be a first for you." He laughed cruelly.

I glared at him. "I'll have you know that what I was thinking about is, and never will be, your business. So there." I knew I sounded like a child but couldn't bring myself to care. I mean this was Malfoy, why would I?

He continued to smile though it had a dangerous edge to it. " We'll see." was all he said. What the heck was that supposed to mean.

Draco's POV

I could tell I had frightened her. Her eyes said it all. Honestly, I could read Granger like an open book. A book that I wanted to tear apart at the seams. And then burn. And then throw the ashes into the Pacific Ocean.

Harry Potter's POV

I was already at the opening feast. I was the first person in the Great Hall well me and Ron. And that was ten minutes ago. Hermione walked in not long after that. I'd never admit it to Ron, who hated Hermione as much as he used to love her, (as a friend of course) that I missed her. Terribly. It was like losing your little sister, which was like what she used to be to me. Ron and I are sitting at the Slytherin table, as usual. All the Gryffindors joke that we switched houses. Ron and I know they don't approve of us fraternizing with the "enemy" but don't say anything because, well, I'm Harry Freakin' Potter. Draco's sitting in between both Ron and I. I don't really know how it happened but after a while he sort of became the leader in our group. Just like he was to the Slytherins. They all did whatever he said all the time. I don't really know why, maybe he just gave off that leader vibe. I know it's not fear like it was before I killed Voldemort because Slytherins aren't like that. They were just misunderstood. They don't bully or tease or call people mudbloods anymore. I can't believe Mione can't see that. But I guess it's a good thing. Draco is a nicer, kinder and more understanding friend then she could ever be.

Draco's POV

I glanced over at Potter. He seemed to be in deep thought. I could easily tell what about because he kept glancing over at the gryffindor table when Granger sat with her friends. Astoria sat by her. Stupid Mudblood. Weasley sat to my other side stuffing his stupid face. He was oblivious to the world around him. I honestly think that if his dumb ol' mom let him, he would marry food. I'm not even kidding. I'm Draco Malfoy and I don't kid. Finally, the plates all cleared and I muttered a quick good-bye to Potter and Weasley before rushing to the Head Dorms. Granger wasn't there yet. Perfect.

I ran up to my room and took out a necklace from under my shirt. It was a silver chain with a blood red orb hanging on it. I quickly pressed the orb and felt myself vanish.


End file.
